Tamsioji antis
|tekstas1=|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas rubripes|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Patelė ir patinėlis yra labai panašūs, vienas skirtumas tarp jų yra tas, kad patino snapas yra geltonos, o patelės pilkos spalvos. Viso kūno plunksnos yra tamsiai pilkos su labai plonomis, šviesiomis juostelėmis plunksnų šonuose, tačiau galva yra šiek tiek šviesesnė. Patinai savo sparnuose turi mėlynos spalvos plunksnų. Biologija Šių paukščių buveinės yra vandeningos vietovės, tai būtų pelkės, įlankos, upių žiotys, tvenkiniai, upės, ežerai. Rasti gali ir rūgščiose pelkėse bei sūrokose žemapelkėse. Mityba Tamsioji antis yra visaėde. Mityba priklauso nuo vietos ir sezono. Gėluose vandenyse valgo daugiausia augalines medžiagas, įskaitant sėklas, lapus, šaknis ir uogas. Tai po gi minta moliuskais, sraigėmis, mažais vėžiagyviais, vandens nariuotakojais. Paplitimas Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas rubripes Brewster, 1902. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Auk 19 p.184 * * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Animal Diversity Web. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas rubripes. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos